


Texts

by HeyimFay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Phone Conversations, Short Stories, awkward moments, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, texts, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyimFay/pseuds/HeyimFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the boys texts to one another. The happy, the sad and the awkward... all through messaging. Read what they talk about day to day in Texts (it's really quite interesting). <br/>I do requests and shit, I have parties up in here (just kidding I'm a lame ass turtle), we're all chill. Basically everyone get to know everyone esle and we'll have an awesome time.<br/>X<br/>Most of the chaps will probably be short because they're phone conversations.<br/>Also I know Zayn's in some of them, I wrote some of these a while ago so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easter Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this was originally uploaded to wattpad idk why that's relevant I just thought I'd let you know so there now you know. You're free to continue reading the actual story. Sorry for keeping you here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have all gone home for Easter, but Louis misses Harry and Harry misses Louis.

Harry: to Louis: hey babe.

Louis: hi, how are ya?

Harry: okay

Louis: just okay?

Harry: yeah

Louis: why just okay?

Harry: cause I'm not with you :(

Louis: yeah, but at least we get to spend time with our families

Harry: yeah, but I hate being away from you.

Louis: I know, babe. But we can make up for it when we get home ;)

Harry: okay.

Louis: did you get much chocolate?

Harry: some from mum, Des and Gem. You?

Louis: I hid most of the eggs for my sisters but mum gave me some.

Harry: I wonder where they got the chocolate idea from.

Louis: what?

Harry: well, Easter has something to do with religion, and chocolate doesn't have anything to do with religion, unless the wafers you eat in communion are chocolate flavoured...

Louis: hahahaha :') think I just died from laughing

Harry: I'm being completely serious

Louis: that's what makes it so funny, babe.

Harry: :). Gotta go, helping my mum with the dishes. Geez, I sound like Im 15 talking to my crush, haha, but I'm not.

Louis: I'm not your crush? :(

Harry: no, you aren't.

Louis: you're being serious? Haz..

Harry: you have a crush you like before you have a boyfriend you love. I'm way past having a crush I like...

Louis: I get it now. Luv ya babe. Xxx

Harry : see you soon <3

 


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ziall
> 
> Niall's sick, but he doesn't want to worry the boys so he keeps quiet. But his boyfriend knows.

Zayn: to Niall: Hello? 

Niall: yo 

Zayn: you okay? 

Niall: yeah 

Zayn: you don't look okay 

Niall: question for ya... 

Zayn: what? 

Niall: babe, your sitting literally on the other side of the room, why are you texting me?

Zayn: everyone else is quiet, which is weird for you and Louis; but everyone else is quiet. So I thought I'd text you. And your voice sounded croaky before, you sure your okay? 

Niall: I'm fine, Zayn. That was a good concert, hey? 

Zayn: it was awesome, but you weren't jumping around as much as you normally would... 

Niall: I'm.fine. 

Zayn: okay, okay. I'll leave it. 

Niall: thank you. 

Zayn: I just worry about you that's all. It's what boyfriends do. 

Niall: I know. Look, even if I was sick (which I'm not) we're going back to the hotel soon, the concerts over, I can rest for the rest of tonight. Okay? Will that make you feel better? 

Zayn: yep. Only if I can rest with you :) 

Niall: we can find a movie to watch 

Zayn: yeah, and we can eat popcorn, or something. I don't think they have popcorn in vending machines, but we can find chips if all else fails. 

Niall: don't.mention.food. 

Zayn: why not? You love food... 

Niall: okay..mr smarty pants, you were right, I'm sick. I feel like absolute crap. Just don't let the others know, they'll worry and then they'll feel sorry for me and then they'll try and make sure I'm okay every 5 secs. I know they care and I love them for it but I don't like to be coddled. 

Zayn: I knew it. I'm coming over to sit with you. 

*Niall coughs* 

Zayn: you are sick, aren't you babe... We'll rest tonight and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow. I won't tell them, we'll just say I'm tired and go to bed. 

Niall: yeah. Xxx 

Niall: love you Zayn. 

"Love you too" Zayn whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's that. Hope you liked it. You got a request? Comment that shit and I'll write it for you. x


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a prompt from another person from a different fanfiction site. 
> 
> Pairing: Narry. 
> 
> The prompt was:  
> "An awesome idea would be one of the guys admitting feelings for the other... but then the other boy is like "dude I'm not gay.." and they get into a rather awkward discussion/arguement. I dunno I feel like relationships and pairings on this site are made and constructed way too easily without the nitty gritty side of things. I think it'd be great to see it between either Harry and Niall or Liam and Zayn :P"

4:15 PM

Harry: to Niall: Hey, Niall. 

Niall: what's up bro

Harry: I wanted to talk to you. 

Niall: okay?

Harry: it's a serious talk, not joking or anything. 

Niall: you wanna ring me or somethin? Everythin alright?

Harry: sort of. 

Niall: well, don't keep me in the dark. 

Harry: I wanted to tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for a while..

Niall: how longs a while?

Harry: about a year...

Niall: s everytin okay?

Harry: yeah. It's just that I don't know how your gonna react, and I'm scared. 

Niall: bro, you can tell me anything. Don't be scared. It's just me. We've known each other 4 years now. 

Harry: I'm gay. 

Niall: mate, that changes nothing. All I'd want is for the people closest to me to be happy and if that's what makes you happy, then I'm okay with that. :) 

Harry: I'm glad you accept me. Thank you so much. But that's not all,

Niall: what else?

Harry: I like someone.

Niall: that's awesome ! Is he nice?

Harry: it's you. 

Niall: 

Harry: Niall? You, sent a blank message...

 

Harry: Niall? 

 

8:39 PM

 

Niall: sorry man, I...was just surprised. I never thought, 

Harry: I just wanted to tell you. I don't know why or what I expected but I needed to tell someone. I was confused for a long time but it's great to know everything's okay. 

Harry: Niall, everything's okay, yeah?

Niall: yeah. I'm, I'm not against you being gay or anything, it's just, um,

Harry: I sort of wanted to know how you felt about this...whole thing..

Niall: harry, mate, your like a brother to me and, I'm not, I'm not gay. I'm really sorry and I don't wanna disappoint you, but, I just can't

Harry: I, understand. This, I'm, I've made things between us awkward now. I hate myself. I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut. I'm so stupid. 

Niall: your not stupid, and it's not awkward. Don't hate yourself for who you are, I'm just not that way. It's not your fault or mine. And I'm sure that you'll find another guy one day. 

Harry: you sure?

Niall: yeah. Mate, nothing will ever be awkward with us. For too long anyway. 

Harry: okay. Thanks again, Niall. 

Niall: S'okay. 

Harry: do me a favour and don't mention this to anyone, please? I'm gonna tell them, about me being gay, but probably not about this...

Niall: yeah, I won't mention this, either. 

Harry: okay. 

Niall: yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I murdered this and I could've done a much better job, but I wrote this a while ago. Dunno, might re-write these some day.


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry. 
> 
> Niall and Harry are in one hotel room, Harry's asleep. Louis and Liam are in another, Zayn in one by himself. Louis' the only one awake in his and Liam's room. Niall and Louis can't sleep, so they text each other.

Louis: to Niall: Hey, you awake? 

Niall: yeah. How'd ya know?. 

Louis: You're stalking twitter and snding the fans into overdrive, cheeky bastard. 

Niall: yeah. So bored. And jetlag. Dunno how t others can sleep, Liam asleep in your room? 

Louis: yeh. He's crazy. 

Niall: crazy mofos. 

Louis: you know in rehearsals today... 

Niall: yeh..I was there ;) 

Louis: ha ha. Funny. Anyway, when you fell over, did you hurt your knee? 

Niall: yah, but it's okay now. :P 

Louis: coolllllllllll 

Niall: not really, lol. 

Louis: no, I meant, you know what I bloody meant. 

Niall: hey, wanna hear a joke? 

Louis: did you get it from Harry? 

Niall: no.. 

Louis: then yeah, I'll hear a joke. 

Niall: A nun, a priest, an Irishman, a Scotsman, a rabbi and a blonde walk into a bar. The bartender looks at them and asks "Is this some kind of joke?" 

Louis: Hhahaha. I actually laughed. 

Niall: that's cause I didn't get it from Harry! :') 

Louis: leave him alone, he means well, it's just that he can't tell a joke for shit. But I still love him. 

Niall: stopp with the sappyness. Jesus. 

Louis: where?! 

Niall: just saw im' go past t window 

Louis: damn, missed him! 

Niall: let's tell em we ssaw Jesus last night.. 

Louis: haha, I can predict their reactions already... 

Niall: go on, then. 

Louis: Zayn'll shake his head, Liam will look at us funny and Harry will tell us we need more sleep like the caring boy he is. 

Niall: true true. I think I'm actually finally getting tired now. Finally. 

Louis: now that I think about it...daymn I'm tired. 

Niall: now that I think of it I shoulda swapped with you so you and Haz could share a room. Why didn't I think of tat before? 

Louis: don't worry bout it. We didn't care, too tired to give a shit when we rocked up last night. 

Niall: yeah, I kinda crashed, like as soon as I walked in the door. 

Louis: what's really unusual was that Zayn was out like a light tonight. Usually he's up at all hours on his phone, texting Perrie or his sisters/mum or just lying there, thinking. He must've been really tired. He never just falls asleep. 

Niall: we have like a 2 day break soon. That should do us good. 

Louis: haha, didn't we decide like 19 minutes ago that we were tired ? 

Louis: 10* 

Niall: I think so, yeh. G'night Lou. 

Louis: cya in tha mornin mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much for reading, sorry I haven't updated in forever (school is a wonderful thing that takes up most of your spare time, I've discovered). And if you loved it, leave a comment? I'd love you if you did. 
> 
> Also, have a lovely day.


	5. Broken Lightsabers and Lacrosse Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- none. 
> 
> Louis' sitting in his dressing room backstage, bored as shit. Niall's sitting on the tour bus...also bored as shit.

Louis: to Niall: I can't believe they split us up! 

Niall: I think they think we're 10 yr olds or something 

Louis: with the way you drive a golf cart you'd think your 10... 

Niall: I drove it fine, thank you very much! And it wasn't a golf cart, it was a buggy-thing-a-mi-boby-whats-i-hoosit. 

Louis: well, at least I have a good aim with a nerf gun. We almost got away... 

Niall: wait-I'm adding Harry t the conversation. 

Louis: Haz? 

Harry: hey Lou. Now I wanna know one thing...WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?! 

Niall: um, nothin.. 

Louis: yeah, nah, not much, we, we were bored backstage... 

Harry: Paul is walking around, he's ropeable, the other guards are talking about a crashed buggy, one just walked past with-with a broken skateboard? And a nerf gun 

Niall: well, here's what happened. Me and Louis got bored, s we decided t borrow a buggy. Lou grabbed a nerf gun (idk why, ask him) and a skateboard, I found this supply cupboard thing, it's got all kinds of shit in it. Cleaning stuff, sports equipment, so I grabbed a lacrosse stick thing (the one that looks like a scoop net) and a ball of string, and Louis grabbed his skateboard that a guard put in there a while ago, and we also got some soap. (We picked up the oil first, but thought it'd be too messy) and just before we left, there was two old lightsaber toys standing up against the door frame. They didn't make noises or light up anymore, but we took them anyway. At this point (running out of characters here) 

Harry: what the duck 

Louis: I'll take over. At this point, the guards had found us, so we drove off (Niall floored it and nearly killed us) and we stopped where two poles met. We tied the rope between the two poles and put soap just behind it, so they'd either crash into it or jump over the rope only to slip in the soap. Genius! right?! Anyway, we kept going, watching behind as the guards ran, slipped over and tripped over the rope and soap (that rhymes!) and more ran after us. So I shot them. 

Harry: you what.. 

Louis: I shot them with a nerf gun. 

Niall: and then we stopped and Lou jumped out cause the guards had lost us by then. We tied the rope round Lou's skateboard and tied it up to the buggy and drove off again. 

Louis: you HAVE to try that Harry. It's so fun 

Harry: you two sound like a pair of little kids...with a buggy. 

Niall: and you sound like an old fart from the country! 

Louis: anyway, kid, continue telling the old fart the rest of the story 

Old fart: you've just changed the contacts in your phone to kid and old fart, didn't you, Lou? 

Louis: yep 

Kid: anyway, Harry, I was driving, and Louis' on the skateboard behind me, pouring the soap out onto the ground. We pass Paul, and he puts a hand up to grab me and I high five him. Then I realise I've still got the lacrosse stick, so I swing it back t Louis. He grabs onto it and pulls himself around so he's riding next t me. It's the funniest thing ever, I'm holding one end of a stick while driving, Lou's holding the other end, riding on a skateboard next to me.

Louis: we then stopped, got out/off, and proceeded to have a full on Star Trek lightsaber fight, with the rest of the soap and a nerf gun. 

Kid: and some string too, don't forget how I tied you up ! 

Old fart: no wonder Paul's ropeable... 

Louis: yeah, I got tied up, and then they found us, so Niall ran, I tried to get on the skateboard but we'd broken it when we stopped so quickly getting off of it...so I was left with a lightsaber in one hand, a bottle of soap in the other and tied up. Try defending yourself against a 6'4" bodyguard when your all tied up. Put it this way, it doesn't help to throw soap on them OR hit them with a lightsaber. 

Kid: yeah, I was running, looking behind me, and they caught me. So, yeah. We're in the shit. Big time. But it was fuckin' fun! I won't be forgettin this for a while, mate! 

Louis: me neither, kid. Me neither. 

Old fart: k. I'm gonna go now...have fun trying to get back on Paul's good side guys. Bye 

Louis: BYEEEE HARRY HAVE FUN 

Kid: CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Old fart has left the conversation 

Kid: omg you serioulsy changed his name to old fart. I love you bro. Anyway, while I'm here, I'm gonna get a nap. 

Louis: how exactly does one "get a nap" ? 

Kid: you know what I meant, smart ass. 

Louis: at least I've got the muffins in here. We ate all the food on the bus, remember? 

Kid: bitch... 

Louis: bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was weird. Anyway, have a nice day. x


End file.
